Teddy Bear: An Emmett x Jacob Story
by calhale
Summary: Emmett has been on his "honeymoon" with Rosalie for almost 3 weeks. What will happen when he gets back home to Jacob? A continuation of Sharing. Rated M for a reason.


-1Author's Note: I do NOT own Twilight and or any character or plot lines associated with Stephenie Meyer's creation. This fan fiction contains yaoi a.k.a. homosexual relations between males. It is rated M for mature. This story is a Chapter of Sharing: An Emmett x Jacob story as well as it's own story (Teddy Bear).

______________________________________________________________________________

Jacob sat on the work bench in his garage, a spinning a wrench around in his hand, looking at his brand new motorcycle. Well brand new would be an exaggeration, however the bike would have been brand new twenty years ago when his dad had first purchased the thing during a pre-midlife crisis.

Exhaling with frustration, Jacob jumped off the table and started to tinker with the rusted and oily bike. Jacob liked working with his hands; it gave him time to think. Not that he didn't have a lot of time to think anyway. Jacob's father, Billy, had left yesterday for a trip with the rest of the tribe Elders. School was out for the summer so he had no excuse against sleeping until noon other then the rare pack meeting. But the worst reason behind Jacob's influx of spare time was the fact that Emmett Cullen had "married" his wife again and wouldn't be back from his "honeymoon" for a couple days. Groaning as the thought of Emmett's absence filled his head, Jacob grabbed his ratchet and started to unscrew the rusted over bolts holding the decaying shell onto the mass of the bike.

It took him a few hours and a treasure trove of curse words to strip the scrap metal from the frame. Jacob wiped his brow. He had worked up quite a sweat throughout the strenuous process and the perspiration covered his lean muscles with a glimmering sheen.

Jacob looked at the sheer mechanics of the decrepit motorcycle. "What a mess." Jacob admitted to him self as he begin his examination. Jacob tinkered for awhile; unscrewing the cap to the fuel tank and washing it out, prying the lid off of the oil reservoir with a screw driver, and various other odds and ends. Finally Jacob stepped away from the mess. He had a black oil smudge on his cheek and his hands were pitch black.

Jacob took his shirt off and wiped his hands on it before throwing it on the work bench. A light drizzle of rain was misting down to the ground and it spurred Jacob to walk out into the mist. Standing in the rain, Jacob closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool air of his hot tense muscles. It felt so good and Jacob let out a quiet moan before walking back into the garage to grab his wrench and pick up where he had left off.

However, suddenly a pair of iron strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around Jacob's bare torso. "WHAT THE…" Jacob yelled as he dropped his wrench. The heavy metal tool landed on his assailant's foot as his head snapped backwards hitting the person in the face.

"Holy shit!" Emmet swore before softly biting Jacob's caramel shoulder.

"Fuck!" Jacob gasped as he spun around in Emmett's grasp. "Oh God, Em I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Emmett was holding his broken nose that quickly healed before Jacob's eyes. "Emmett, why… why are you here?" Jacob asked, still in shock from his lovers appearance.

"I haven't seen you much less gotten to talk to you in almost three weeks and you have to ask why I'm here?" Emmett chuckled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Damn you really did a number on me."

Jacob blushed and hide his face behind his hands. "Hey, don't do that. I haven't gotten to look at your pretty little mug in over half a month the least you can do is look at you." Emmett said as he pulled the embarrassed Jacob into his arms and pulled Jacob's hands from his face and held Jacob's chin, his thumb running over the oil smug on Jacob's cheek.

In that moment the world seemed to slow down. Emmett and Jacob looked into each others eyes and instantly a fire ignited between them. Emmett's mouth smash down on Jacob's awaiting lips as he picked the wolf-boy up and slammed him against the wall of the garage. Jacob's legs automatically wrapped themselves around Emmett's waist in a vice grip as their lips tried to devour each other.

"God, I've missed you." Jacob gasped between heated breaths as Emmett's mouth found purchase on Jacob's throat. Tasting Jacob's flesh again sent shivers through out Emmet's body. Jacob's hands roamed the planes of his lover's back; his fingertips trailing along the lean muscles he had memorized. Jacob let out a soft scream of pleasure as Emmett bite down harder then normal.

"I need you." Emmett groaned; rubbing his clothed erection against Jacob's groan. All Jacob could do was nod. Together they groped their way into the house toward Jacob's cluttered room; stripping their remaining cloths throughout the kitchen and living room. Finally the nude pair arrived to their destination.

Jacob was roughly thrown onto his twin bed with Emmett's bulk instantly pressed on top of him. Grinding his hips up against Emmett, Jacob leaned up to kiss Emmett. It was hot and strong and filled with the agony of their long absence from each other. As Jacob pulled away for air, he lightly bit Emmett's lip and pulled.

For the second time, time between the pair stopped as they looked into each others eyes. Jacob's breath blew hot and heavy on Emmett's lips and he closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Jacob's to breath in the scent of his lover. "It's been agony." Emmett whispered, pain and utmost love heavy on his voice, "To be with out you."

The words set the couple of fire once more. As their lips met again in feverish hunger, Emmett's hand reached for the bedside table drawer; pulling out the bottle of lube he knew was there. He had purchased the tube after a rather rough night with Jacob the day before his wedding. Needless to say, walking down the aisle had not been the most comfortable event for himself or Jacob.

Smearing some of the cool gel on his fingers, Emmett teased Jacob's pink pucker. Emmett smiled when the young boy gasp and moaned with need as Jacob himself tried to impale himself on Emmett's hand.

"Has it been agony for you?" Emmett chuckled as he pushed two fingers into his eager partner.

"Yes! Yes! I couldn't sleep." Jacob moaned as Emmett began scissoring his fingers apart; stretching and caressing Jacob's hot insides.

"You can't imagine what every night without you is like." Emmett groaned as he slipped another finger into Jacob's tight heat and began sliding the trio in and out.

Jacob moaned and grabbed at the sheets in ecstasy as Emmett's digits impaled him over and over again, causing the most delicious burn to start growing in the pit of his groin. "OH God Emmett, I need you now, just take me please!" Jacob begged.

Jacob's murmured words were enough to set Emmett off and in a flash his hand was removed from the simpering Jacob to be replaced by his pre-cum slicked cock. With a forceful grunt, Emmet sheathed himself in Jacob's searing depths in one swift movement. Instantaneously Emmett's face melted to an expression of pure bliss; mirrored by Jacob's.

After a brief afterthought of adjustment, Emmett picked up a feverish speed. As if moving from zero to sixty in a mere moment, Emmett pounded into Jacob with such force that the back of Jacob's mattress started to hit the wall repeatedly with each thrust.

Jacob clawed at Emmett's snowy back, his nails transforming momentarily to wolf claw leaving bloody gashes in their wake. Emmett screamed out in pain and pleasure; the wounds healing just as his blood began to drip down his back. Spurred by the intense feelings shooting through him, Emmett picked up his speed; thrusting at a pace that only an immortal could try.

Jacob cried out in joy as the golden light coiled tighter within him when Emmett slammed into his prostate; his clawed hands moving down to his bed sheet, leaving jagged rips and tears in the already blood stained fabric. Recognizing Jacob's reaction, Emmett slammed into the delicate little bunch of nerves again. Jacob cried out at the assault on his prostate continued; the sound coming out as something between a howl and a scream of passion.

Both of them were so close to the end and they both knew it. Emmet's thrusting was becoming completely without pattern and cadence. At the same time, Jacob's body was constricting and pulsing around Emmett with an incredible fervor.

Twisting his fingers into Jacob's ebony locks, Emmett let out a battle cry of passion as he fell into oblivion. Jacob following suit moments later, screaming out Emmett's name.

An eternity passed while the lovers remained intertwined within each other, whispering the others name in satisfied endearment.

Finally Jacob and Emmet began to untangle themselves to collapse in each others arms on the small bed.

"Jake," Emmett moan softly, enjoying the name on his lips.

"Yes?" Jacob sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Emmett's cool chest.

"You need a bigger bed." Emmett chuckled quietly

Jacob turned his head to look at the giant bear like boy. "Sorry, some people don't have a gazillion dollars to spend on a bigger bed. Besides, I don't think a bigger bed would fit in my room."

Emmett smiled at the proud young wolf's response. "That is true." He admitted, "So what was all that earlier about not sleeping?"

"Well you can't really sleep when you're teddy bear's in someone else's bed." Jacob yawned, suddenly very tired after weeks of restless sleep and his last bout with Emmett.

Emmett's smile grew even wider, "Don't worry Jake, this teddy bear ain't going anywhere from now on." Emmett whispered as Jacob swiftly fell to sleep in his arms.

______________________________________________________________________________

A Few Hours Later:

A loud banging on the front door woke Jacob with a start. "Shit!" Jacob sighed as he and Emmett both tried to get dressed in a hurry.

Running toward the door Jacob slipped across the linoleum, almost flying past the door it's self if he hadn't grabbed onto the kitchen counter. In a moment of panic, Jacob throw the door open, "Ye..Yes?" JAcob stammered to the knocker.

Charlie, the Forks Police Chief, Bella's father, and his Dad's best friend was standing on his front porch looking at the disheveled boy with worry plastered on his face.

"Is everything ok Jake?" Charlie asked as he looked Jacob up and down. It was only then that Jacob looked at his apparel. He had Emmett's tee-shirt on, backwards and inside out, his boxers, his jeans had been lost somewhere in the living room, and his hair looked like a two year old had tried to braid it.

"Ummmmm, yeah. Everything's all cool here." Jacob replied, trying to act like he normally dressed this way.

"Are you sure, because you're neighbor called and said that you were making an awful lot of noise?" Charlie questioned. "She said it sounded like you were being beaten into a wall or something."

Jacob could faintly hear Emmett laughing from the kitchen, "Yes Charlie, everything is alright. I was just playing video games and ahhhh I haven't showered today because my Dad's gone and ya know… I can sleep till like three and stuff." Jacob fumbled through an excuse.

"Well," Charlie nodded, "okay, but if you need anything while your Dad is gone, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't. Say hi to Bella for me okay." Jacob said trying to get Charlie to leave so he could get this ridiculous shirt off.

"Okay, well. I'll see ya around I guess. Come by with my grand daughter sometime, we'll take her fishing." Charlie invited as he walked off the porch.

Jacob forced a smile and waved. Great that's all he needed, a day with Charlie and Nessie and sharp objects. "Sounds fun. Catch you later Charlie." Jacob said before slamming the door and collapsing to the floor.

"So, that went well." Emmett jested as he leaned against the wall above nude.

"Shut it Em!" Jacob whined

"You look ridiculous." Emmett laughed

"It's you're fault. It's your shirt, I couldn't find my jeans either." Jacob retorted

Emmett walked over to the embarrassed Jacob and crouched down to his level. "Well, I guess we better get you out of those clothes then." Said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

Jacob looked up at Emmett in horror. "Emmett? No! NO STOP!" Jacob yelled as Emmett picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Emmett, put me down!" Jacob commanded as he beat his fists against the vampire's back.

"Hey, watch the back ya nearly ripped my stiffing out last time you attacked it." Emmett joked as he walked back into Jacob's cramped bedroom.

"That is not funny Emmett." Jacob whined.

Emmett just laughed as he threw Jacob back onto the bed and closed the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So I hope you liked it. I'm putting it up twice. Once as a chapter in Sharing and once as it's own one-shot because I think it can stand on it's own pretty well. BTW… Please for on my poll. It's just to help me see what people want to see more of from the direction I'm planning on heading in. OH and please review. I love reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
